


I Like Your Beard

by Masterless



Series: Facial Hair [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Beard Burn, Beard talk, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, my boys deserve all the love they get, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Nico placed a gentle kiss on Martino’s shoulder before reaching up and softly stroking his boyfriends jawline. “I like this.”“Hmm?” Martino’s eyes were closed and he was definitely on his way to falling asleep.“Your beard.”Frowning, Martino reached for his own face, trailing tired fingers over his skin and humming in surprise. “I guess I forgot to shave for a few days.”





	I Like Your Beard

Niccolo moaned, one hand curled around the silky strands of Martino’s hair, the other fisted in the sheets hastily pushed aside. Martino’s head bobbed up and down between his thighs, mouth wet and hot around his cock, drawing half strangled sounding noises from his boyfriend. There was an intense heat pooling in his stomach and he tugged harder at Martino’s hair as a warning which the younger boy ignored. Nico came hard, his back arching slightly from the bed, moaning loudly, very glad that his parents weren’t home for once. Martino crawled back up the bed to kiss him, the taste of Nico still on his tongue.

They laid next to each other, panting, Nico’s hand traveling to Martino still hard prick, stroking it softly, listening to his breath hitch in his throat. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Nico jerking Martino until he came, warm cum spurting onto his stomach and Nico’s hand.

“Grazie,” Martino panted, eyes closed, mouth still slightly open.

Nico turned on his side and leaned over to nuzzle against Martino’s jaw, eliciting a weak giggle from the other boy. “Well,” he whispered. “That was unexpected.”

Martino laughed and covered his eyes with a hand, shaking his head slightly. “I got here and I promise I only had studying on my mind, but you let me in and it was like my body had other ideas.”

“We haven’t seen each other in almost a month, it’s understandable.” Nico rested a hand on Martino’s shoulder and settled into a comfortable position, their legs starting to tangle in the sheets they’d kicked aside. “With my family going on holiday and university starting again, we haven’t had the time.”

Martino nodded, tilting his head to the side to look Nico in the eye. “It’s not like we haven’t done things over the phone, though. That time when your mama nearly walked in on you when you were in Spain?”

“Or the time your mama did walk in on you last week?”

Martino moaned, covering his eyes again. “I still can’t look her in the eye, I had a whole fucking dildo shoved up my ass and she walked in at the wrong time.”

Nico chuckled, smiling widely in the way that he knew drove Martino crazy. “I heard you scream over the phone, I thought maybe you’d been stabbed or something.”

“That would have been less embarrassing.”

With another laugh, Nico placed a gentle kiss on Martino’s shoulder before reaching up and softly stroking his boyfriends jawline. “I like this.”

“Hmm?” Martino’s eyes were closed and he was definitely on his way to falling asleep.

“Your beard.”

Frowning, Martino reached for his own face, trailing tired fingers over his skin and humming in surprise. “I guess I forgot to shave for a few days.”

“It’s sexy.” Nico leaned over and kissed his cheek, tangling his fingers with Martino’s and feeling the younger boy relax even more in his embrace. “Though, I think I’m going to have beard burn in several places when we wake up.”

“Beard burn?”

“Chafing from the friction of your beard on my skin.”

“Oh.” He smiled sleepily. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Nico let his eyes fall closed and snuggled in next to Martino. “I like it. I’ll have a reminder of what happened today for the next day or so.”

“Mmmm…” Martino agreed, definitely half asleep.

Nico knew they should clean up, especially with the mess still on Martino’s stomach and the growing stickiness between his own thighs, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. They’d deal with it later.


End file.
